


梦魅

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: What can I do, to give me to you?





	梦魅

“我明白。夜一大人。”

在打雷的夜里她偶尔还是会梦见四枫院夜一，然后猛地惊醒。

额头上没有汗水。已经没有什么事情会让现任刑军团长失去她的镇定，哪怕是在梦里也一样。能够叫做碎蜂的人，必定便是冷酷锐利轻巧一如她自己的斩魂刀----见血封喉的鹤顶红，只不过依仗的全然不是毒性那种靠不住的东西。

“碎蜂，你相信的是什么？”在她被任命为刑军总部团长之前，来考察她的山本老头子如此问过。  
“我的斩魂刀蜂雀。”  
“还有呢？”  
“……没有了。”  
“哦？”  
“我的力量是唯一我可以掌握的东西。只有它不会因为他人而改变。”

那么任性的回复，怎么都不能算是妥当。有胆子在十三番统领面前说出不相信法律及其“正义”的刑军团长，在整个尸魂界的历史里恐怕也还没有过。但山本老头眯着眼睛摸了摸胡子没有再追问下去，而碎蜂也紧闭着嘴不原意多花哪怕一个字解释或者补救。

不要误会。她的确对刑军总部团长的头衔有着一种惊人的深入骨髓的渴望，就像沙漠里倦困的旅人望眼欲穿着那远方的绿洲。和蜂家的荣耀没有任何关系，她只是很想知道被人称呼为“军团长阁下”是什么滋味，很想知道从那位置能够看到的是什么样的风光。想知道是怎样的世界，让那个人能够那么温柔可亲地笑，然后义无反顾地舍弃一切。

然而她的骄傲不允许她作出除此之外的答复。永远不要背叛你的剑，很久前有人对她那么说过。如果你违背自己的心，你的剑就会碎裂。

为了追上并超越那个人，在后来的百余年里碎蜂抛弃了很多东西；唯独无法放手的，也只不过是这一点点早就被那个人践踏过了的骄傲。

*

再没有人在她面前提起过四枫院夜一的名字。且不说那是尸魂界的耻辱，在上任第一天刑军军团长便已经一字一句地说过，她的规矩只有两条：一是要绝对服从她的命令，二是不能把她和前代军团长相比较。

她致力于把四枫院夜一存在过的一切证明都从这个尸魂界中完全消抹掉，却忘了那样只是把那些残存下来的一点一滴都吸收进了她自己的心里，让她一个人承担所有过去的重量。然而那也没有什么不好的----如果尸魂界的所有人都忘掉那个人但自己还记得她，那是否也算是一种拥有？

恒星死亡后变成肉眼看不见的白矮星，黯淡但沉重，跌到她心里粉碎成了无数顽固的刺。

时间真的是那么可以治愈伤口的东西么？碎蜂发现这话也许只对离开的死者适用。可是对于逍遥在自己无法触及世界中的背叛者，时间也许能够模糊最开始的天崩地裂之痛，却无法阻止怨恨的毒素慢慢地在灵魂深处积累起来。那个人的出现和离开把碎蜂的生命分成了三段：她出现之前的世界是呆板的灰，她离开之后的是毁灭的黑，只有中间那一段涂满了花和夕阳的温存颜色----虽然从头到尾，那些画面的底下一直都是鲜血的红。

“我的一切都将献给夜一大人。”

那是个何等谦卑的愿望，注满了殉教者独有的狂热喜悦。年幼的她不曾要求过哪怕一个微笑作为回报，所能想的只是如何要把自己完完全全地给予那个人。生命和忠诚是她份内的奉献，与此同时她还搭上了所有的爱。也许青涩注定无望，但的确是她所有的爱。

“我会在您身边守护到永远。”

那样的誓言，她终于发现，她的夜一大人并不需要。

*

“事情的是非也罢善恶也罢，我都没有兴趣。我所拥有的只有作为护廷十三队队长的使命与荣耀。而任何将阻挡我的人，都将是我的敌人。”

旅祸来袭。

“是敌则杀之，只是如此而已。”

大好晴天。二番队队长面无表情地走在阳光下，身后毕恭毕敬地跟着对她唯命是从的副官。一娇小单薄一庞大魁梧的身材搭配得在外人眼中总是有些刺眼地不合调，但她身上的剑气很明显地对每一个人宣告着她赤裸的力量。那应该是前代刑军总部军团长也望尘莫及的东西。

蜂雀在鞘内蠢蠢欲动着，似乎是预感到了即将降临的战斗。

 _“如果你违背自己的心，你的剑就会碎裂。”_  
“我明白。夜一大人。”  
“所以啊，碎蜂。永远不要背叛你的剑。”  
“我不会的，就像我永远不会背叛您一样。”

有的恶梦会在阳光下做了很多很多年，只是一直都无法从中醒过来。


End file.
